Should I change my life or Miss my flight?
by Baka Chan is pohbear
Summary: Sakura has to make a decision...The doorway to her dreams or Naruto. One-shot


**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**

**I do not own Naruto...**

**Pairing:Narusaku**

**Song: Fly away by JoJo**

* * *

_"Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted...One day I would see the world and make my mark on it...Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice...Since I was a little girl I dreamed it."_

**_Flash Back_**

_**"Mama, when I grow up...I want to be the best doctor in the world" said a very happy Sakura who just turned 8 years old.**_

_**"Sakura...give it your best and always remember that me and your dad will always love and support your dream" said Kiko with a soft look in her eyes.**_

_**"Yes Sakura, keep on believing in your dream and you will succeed" said Soma softly while drinking his coffee.**_

_**"Thank you, Mama..Papa" shouted Sakura.**_

_**8 years later**_

_**Sakura who was just in her second last year at college opened the door to her home. The scent of food hit her nose and immediately heade towards the kitchen.**_

_**"Mama...Papa I ho..."Sakura stopped and a smile made its way across her face. Naruto her boyfriend, was sitting at her table with her parents. **_

_**"Welcome home, Sakura chan" Naruto said softly.**_

_**"Thanks...Naruto"**_

_**2 Years Later**_

_**Naruto and Sakura moved into an apartment close to her parents. They wanted a little privacy together and with both of them holding down jobs, they made it work. Sakura's parents supported there decision and relationship. **_

_**Sakura sat next to Naruto on the couch cuddling with him. Naruto gently rubbed Sakura's back as they watch family guy. Sakura glanced at Naruto and saw him laughed loudly while the ramen on the table shaked ever so slightly. She couldn't help but smile because she was glad that they were together and happy.**_

_**Naruto had gone work this morning and he left before Sakura woke up. Naruto worked at a ramen shop downtown and to be honest he ate more ramen than the customers...luckily Teuchi, Naruto's boss love him like a father would love his son. **_

_**Sakura walked towards the front door and opened it. On the ground she saw the letter she was waiting for...an acceptance letter to a prestigious university overseas. There she can finally fufill her childhood dream. That dream was the driving force behind her will to study. She wanted to be a famous doctor...Naruto wanted to be Hokage...but to fufill her dream she needed to leave. Naruto was accepted to a univeristy here in konoha, sometimes she even wondered how he got that one done becauseshe knew naruto to be a dunce sometimes...Sakura chuckled lightly. Her dream awaited her in Suna...but what about Naruto?**_

_**Present**_

_"Now I'm standing with you in this terminal...With a ticket so far from your love"_

Sakura stood a few feet away from Naruto, gripping her dress tightly. Sakura kept staring at her feet as tears kept pouring out her eyes. Naruto hugged Sakura, shocking her.

"Sakura chan...please don't go" Naruto said softly while burying his face in her neck.

"Naruto...can I have one more kiss, one more touch?...I just can't get enough of you.. But I'm in a rush I got to fly away" whispered Sakura.

Sakura kissed Naruto softly and gently ran her hand through his blonde hair. Sakura looked back and saw people going in. The planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three...there's a doorway to my dreams...I could go or I could stay...Should I change my life or miss my flight?

**_Flash Back_**

_**Sakura woke up to the sound of the alarm clock in her ears. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed collecting her thoughts. She knew Naruto had to leave for work now and he is up already...maybe waiting for her. **_

_**"Sakura chan...Breakfast is ready" shouted Naruto.**_

_**Sakura heard Naruto and at that moment her heart broke down. She knew that tomorrow they will be waking up separately and she wished so badly that the clock never rang. Tears started to come from Sakura's eyes, as she began packing her stuff. Sakura began going through photo albums after photo albums. All the memories and momments they spent together were right here in these albums. Naruto came into the bedroom at gently hugged Sakura and she returned it. Tears started to come from Naruto's eyes and he kissed her with so much passion and love that she couldn't even think. He massged her arms so lightly, it was like he was touching a porcelain doll. Naruto stared into her emerald eyes and he wished with all his heart that she would stay with him. She could go to a university here...it wouldn't be as good as the one in Suna but he didn't care. He wanted to protect her...care for her...love her...he wanted her by his side when he became hokage. Sakura felt Naruto tensed and she hugged him even tighter. This dream...her dream...she could almost feel it in her hand...she felt like she can win anything but she didn't want to win if her heart is gonna lose. So how in the world does she choose?**_

_**Present**_

_"How can you measure the promise of love...When it's weighing against a chance that comes once"_

Sakura turned back to Naruto and brushed a piece of her hair behind her eyes. The two of them staring at each other...it was like time stopped. How could she leave when she know he is the one.

"Anybody going to gate twenty-three...please come foward!" shouted a short woman.

Sakura cringe when she heard the woman and so did Naruto. Sakura stared sadly at Naruto before turning around. Sakura broke down in tears and began to fall to the ground as if fainting but Naruto held her up. People of all ages watched them with curiosity in their eyes but he didn't care because his focus was on Sakura. Naruto hugged her from behind while Sakura cried her eyes out. Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes as he buried his face in his hair.

A minute later Sakura regained composure. She wanted to stay so badly but she also wanted to fufill her dream as well. Sakura wasn't sure but she knew that when the dust settles he might not be here but she hoped that he would. Sakura released Naruto's hand from around her, grabbed her luggage and walked towards the gate. She knew that a goodbye wouldn't be best so walked half heartedly towards her destination. Naruto watched sakura for a while and then turned around to back Sakura. His girlfriend, the love of his life, his future wife was going away. Naruto wiped his eyes and walked slowly towards the exit.

Sakura reached the exit and stopped. One more step and she could have her dream come true. Sakura's legs started to tremble and she knew she couldn't last a day or even months without Naruto. She then remebered that her parents would support on whatever decision she made...but was this the right decision?...does she want to leave? Sakura started to get a feeling in her chest...its uncontrollable...she started to emotional...she then thought of Naruto and smiled.

"Like a coffee with cream you compliment me and I never want to be too far away" thought a smiling Sakura.

"Excuse me..are you boarding the plane"asked a very irritated woman.

" Sorry...I will not be boarding and thank you for your patience" Sakura said as she turned around and ran towards the exit.

_"Without you I'm running out of energy...I want you here with me"_

Naruto gripped his car tightly, he punched it with all his might and to created a dent in it.

"Why..why..why did have go Sakura chan" cried Naruto silently.

Naruto felt so weak and broken that he didn't have the energy to drive. He leaned up against the car so as to stand up properly. He missed her already...he missed her so much that he wanted to go and pull her out of that plane but he knew Sakura wouldn't like that. Naruto's breathing started to increase and he was beginning to hyperventilate but suddenly a soft hand gripped his shoulder lightly. He turned around quickly and to his suprise it was Sakura. Naruto was so shocked that he couldn't even utter a word.

"Naruto...I realized that I want to be with you so much and that if we were to part ways...I wouldn't make it so...I decided to stay by your side...forever" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

Her voice sounded so angelic to him that all he did was kiss her. He kissed her with all his might so as to confirm that she was here...with him. Sakura kissed back Naruto and both of them began to cry. Sakura and Naruto hugged each other so tightly that they felt as one being, one soul, one person...they felt whole.

"Naruto...I love you"

"I love you too...Sakura chan"

_Should I change my life or miss my flight?_

* * *

_I love this story and I hope you love it as well._

_I love to write about real life situations because people can relate to them._

_My question for you is..._

_Would you change your life or miss your flight?_

_Review and favorite please...I would appreciate it. :)_


End file.
